


Alibi

by redangeleve



Series: Love the way you lie (Translation) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, Forced Pregnancy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Armitage Hux, Rape, Transgender Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Thoughtfully Ren scratched his chin. Obviously, Hux wanted to be considered a man at all costs, even if he biologically was not one. A circumstance which Ren was able to exploit. He could blackmail Hux, threaten to expose him if he did not submit to Ren's demands. He could humiliate Hux without any resistance, demand sexual favors from him if he felt like it, or force him to do any service he liked. Or he could use him as a broodmare.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Love the way you lie (Translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608670
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alibi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101769) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> Please, be gentle with me. I am not a native Speaker and I know, I probably make many mistakes.
> 
> As you can see from the tags, Hux is a transgender character in this story and has been forced into pregnancy by Kylo Ren. I want to say, that don't want to trivialize the topic of rape or to make fun of transgender people. I would like to emphasize that I am not a friend of violence, drugs or blackmail. My story is only intended to entertain without offending anyone. If you feel triggered by the tags, I advise against reading the story.

Alibi

Chapter 1

No warning sign, no alibi,  
Were fading faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance, crashed and burned  
No, we'll never ever learn

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

It had been the logical consequence. At some point it had to come to this. Either that or they would have killed each other. It was better that way than to let them tear each other apart in front of the whole crew. Even though they had thinned out the resistance to the point of insignificance, it was a waste of resources to continue to engage in these public power struggles. Probably Hux would have understood this too if Ren had explained it to him, but he saw no need for that at the moment. 

It wasn't that Hux surrendered to his fate without a fight, oh no, but if it had been so, it wouldn't have aroused him half as much as it did now, when he peeled the General bit by bit from his impeccable uniform, like a gift that was unwrapped, only that said gift God knows didn't make it easy for him. As he had expected, Hux was teeth and fingernails and fists and kicks, but he had no chance against Ren's strength when he finally reached his destination and, with a sense of triumph, pushed Hux's uniform trousers down. 

If he had given his best before, the General now fought back as if his life depended on it, to cover his nakedness, to hide what Ren should never realize. But it was too late, as the lightning in the dark-haired man's eyes made evidence. Wordless, just with a mental command, Ren grabbed Hux's arms and held them tight. He had seen, or rather not seen, what should have been between Hux's legs: The general had no male sex organs. There was nothing where the penis and testicles should have been, but at second glance, Ren realized that the nest of red hair hid that Hux was not really sexless. No, he was a woman - at least from the waist down. That didn't make sense, even though his upper body wasn't really muscular, he had the build of a man, with broad shoulders and flat chest. Confused by this riddle, Ren frowned as he continued to examine the general's body. 

As his gaze wandered upwards and met Hux's face, he saw that his cheeks had turned dark red, but his eyes glistened challengingly, as if to provoke him to even mention his physical imperfection. But Ren did nothing of the sort. It didn't matter whether Hux was a man, a woman or anything in between. He would take him anyway. Right here, right now. Only he hadn't decided in which hole he would fuck him, maybe he would just take them both. Without turning his gaze away from Hux's face, he pushed him back until he touched the wall of the quarters, then he forced the General's hands over his head with the force before slowly unbuttoning his own pants. With satisfaction he watched Hux's eyes widen as he brought out his stiff member, then turned him around as if the other man was a doll, his hands still over his head, before suddenly, without warning, thrusting into him.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Ren had always known that the General was hiding something from him, but he didn't expect this kind of secret. Back in his own quarters, he silently scrolled through Hux's file on his datapad, reading about his career from the beginning at the academy on Arkanis to the present day, everything there was, including the few notes Snoke had left and the medical reports, but there was nothing to be found that Hux was not like any of the other crew members of the Stardestroyer. Someone had done a good job. Either Brendol, Armitage Hux's father, had made sure that there were no entries about his son's abnormal condition, or the general had deleted them himself. All Ren could find were orders that Hux received from the medical department every month. The substances were registered as stimulants, prescribed to keep him awake and alert for longer than usual, but Ren was certain that they were in fact hormones. A cocktail of testosterone to ensure beard growth and a low voice and supressants for estrogen and progestin production to ensure the female reproductive organs were suppressed. 

Thoughtfully Ren scratched his chin. Extremely interesting. Obviously, Hux wanted to be considered a man at all costs, even if he biologically was not one. A circumstance which Ren was able to exploit. Assuming that the body underwent certain irreversible changes as it grew up, it seemed certain that Hux had been taking hormones for a long time in order to live under the desguise of being a man. Presumably he was desperate enough to do everything Ren demanded of him. He could blackmail Hux, threaten to expose him if he did not submit to Ren's demands. He could humiliate Hux without any resistance, demand sexual favors from him if he felt like it, or force him to do any service he liked.

Or he could use him as a broodmare.

The thought flashed through Ren like a beacon. For a while now, the idea of an apprentice, an heir sired of his own blood had been haunting him. The desire to prove himself, to do better than his parents and uncle in the education and upbringing of a child, had grown stronger with each passing year. He would let it experience all his force abbilities, the light ones as well as the dark ones and he would teach it to increase and master these abilities. Once, when he had first met her, Ren believed that one day Rey would be a suitable candidate to bear him an heir. Their combined force abilities could have produced a child unlike any the universe had ever seen. But the young woman had remained stubborn and unyielding, so Ren had finally rejected the idea. 

Of course, on a shore leave, he could have impregnated any girl on any planet, but Ren was deeply repugnant of that thought. He wanted to make sure he had control of mother and child. She had to stay here with him, where he could keep a watchful eye on her at all times. With the General as a potentially childbearing alternative, Ren seemed to have that chance. Of course, Hux didn't have the gene pool that Rey would have had and he had no connection to force, but he still had his advantages. Even though Ren didn't like to admit it, at least as many victories of the First Order were due to the General's tactical skills as to his own by the force. Of course Ren knew, that Hux would not voluntarily carry his child, but it would not be necessary. All that mattered was that his seed could grow in Hux long enough to make abortion impossible before the General noticed what happend. He would take care of everything else when the time came. 

But first he had to make sure that Hux could get pregnant at all, and to achieve this he would have to replace the hormones supplied to the General with placebos. Given Hux's advanced age, Ren couldn't wait forever to go throught with the plan, and the fact that Hux had probably been taking hormones for decades could mean that it might not work right away. Anyway, even when the General felt safe, Ren would make sure he got pregnant, when he visited him again.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Mighty God... how was he supposed to make it through his shift? Right now, Hux couldn't say what hurt him most. Although he had been sleeping reasonably well, his body had been exhausted lately. His head was pounding, his chest - or rather what was left of it after the surgery in his youth - was so sensitive that he could barely stand the friction of the standard underwear against his skin, and his vagina was sore from the many times Ren had fucked him. What had gotten into the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader? In the beginning, when he learned of Hux's secret, he had been intimate with him maybe once a week, but in the last few days he had been rather obsessed with sleeping with him. As if there were no other women on board the Finalizer! Not that Hux considered himself a woman. No, he hadn't done so since his puberty, but for better or worse, there was no denying that he still had female sexual organs. For a long time he had thought about getting rid of them as well as of the unloved breasts, but in the end he had decided against it. Although the medidroids could have equipped him with male sexual characteristics, at least on the outside, he would never have been able to father children. 

Not that he had ever considered this. His own childhood had been traumatic enough. Childless in his own marriage, Brendol had hoped to get at least a son from his affair with the kitchen maid, but to his disappointment, the woman had given birth to a daughter. Probably that had be the reason, why he had rejected his mistress and kept the child hidden because he was both, ashamed of her but still not able give her away since she was his only offspring. Nevertheless, life was not easy for young Hux. Always alone, without love and only with a Droid as a friend, he grew up hoping to make his father proud one day, until at the age of twelve he had to learn that Brendol planned to marry him off as soon as he was sexually mature. That had been the day Hux had decided not to be a girl anymore. Only as a boy did he have the chance of a place in the academy. He wanted to make a career, prove to his father that he was someone, that he was his son. After reading about it on his datapad, Hux stole the first injections from a hospital ward, later on he forged his father's signature to get the hormones legally and after a while his body actually showed the desired changes. He didn't get any menstruation, the growth of his chest stagnated, his shoulders got wider and his hips remained narrow without showing the female curves that the other girls his age had. 

When his father noticed what he was doing, he never lost a word about it during his visits to Hux's quarters. He had the remains of his breast removed along with his name on the day he passed the entrance examination for the academy and apart from his father, no one knew that he had not always been Armitage and his senior took the secret with him to his early grave. His ambition and arrogance helped Hux to pass the academy without his father's influence and later to rise up in the First Order, but Ren was the only one where they simply did not help him. Hux had previously thought that if he simply stayed on course, stood up to Ren and did his job conscientiously and flawlessly at the same time, they would eventually settle their differences, but in the days after Crait, things had been worse than ever. 

But all had changed when they had slept together for the first time. To say that it had been mutually agreed would be a lie, but Hux had had not the strength to fight Ren off. After that, he had hoped Ren had lost interest in him. He had humiliated him, shown him his place in the hierarchy by mounting him from behind like an animal, and Hux had grudgingly complied, but his wish for it to remain a one-time experience had not been fulfilled. Over the past week, Ren had visited and taken him in his quarters at almost every night cycle. No wonder Hux was sore and tired. He finally needed a coherent night's sleep without a dominant Kylo Ren in his bed, slamming into him as if there was no tomorrow. Hopefully he was finally allowed some time off at the end of his shift, otherwise Hux feared that sooner or later he would collapse on the bridge.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

There it was, a tiny presence. Like a candle flame compared to the fire that burned in Ren, but still it was there. A smile flitted across the dark-haired knight's face at this realization. For weeks he had instructed the Stardestroyer's sewage technicians to collect the urine from the toilet in Hux's quarters and have it examined in the laboratory to find out when the General was ovulating. Surprisingly, Hux did not bleed despite the lack of hormone injections, which made Ren doubt the success of his plan when he finally got the signal from the laboratory after a long wait. Then Ren only had to sleep with him in the appropriate time frame and even some days later just in case, to ensure conception, and it had worked. 

Hux still didn't know about it while he slept exhausted in the pillows next to Ren. How could he. After all, he trusted the injections he was taking every day as soon as he got up. Only Ren knew that they contained practically nothing more than water. However, he would have to adjust them again now. After all, he could not trust Hux to follow a balanced diet. He would instruct the medidroids who made the injections to make a mixture of folic acid, vitamins, and minerals tailored to the needs of an expecting mother so that the baby could develop normally.

For minutes he struggled against the urge to touch the spot above Hux pelvis, where he knew the little life had settled down, before finally giving in to it and stroking the skin lightly with his fingertips. The General sighed softly, causing Ren to take a look at the man's relaxed face. Was it his imagination or had his features already softened due to the lack of hormones? Of course, it could have been the sleep that had removed the omnipresent tension from Hux's features. In the past, Hux would never have allowed Ren to stay in his quarters after the act, but Ren would not have wanted to do so. Today, however, he had wanted certainty and he had obtained it. They had conceived a baby together. Not necessarily by mutual agreement, but in this case, the end justifies the means. Again, a sigh echoed from the sleeping general, so that Ren involuntarily caught himself combing his fingers slightly through Hux hair. "Sleep," he sent by the Force into the raptured man's consciousness. "Sleep so that our child may grow strong and healthy.“

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We both could see crystal clear  
That the inevitable end was near  
Made our choice, trial by fire  
To battle is the only way we feel alive

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

General Hux

The end. It just had to be it. At least it felt that way. His knees were numb from the long squat, while he clasped the toilet bowl with both hands, eyes firmly closed. Again and again, Hux was overcome by the retching sensation, even when only bitter bile dripped from his lips. Not again, please let me die. His whole body trembled as he fought the nausea, knowing that he could not win this fight. It felt almost like an eternity, until the nausea finally seemed to subside. Cold sweat stood on his forehead as he let himself sink backwards onto his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his trembling hand. He was cold and dizzy, but he still couldn't stay here. Leaning against the wall, he finally got up to rinse his mouth with water and wash his face and hands before staggering, nearly groping his way, to his quarters where he let himself fall onto the bed. Exhausted, Hux closed his eyes. That was better. For more than a week he had hardly been able to keep anything down, which weakened him more and more, so that even the short walk from the refresher to the bed had cost him all his strength. 

In the first days of his illness, he had been ashamed to admit a weakness, still trying to work as if nothing had happened, but after he had almost vomited on the bridge, Hux had finally declared himself unfit for duty. Fearing that he had been poisoned, he even called a Medidroid to him, but the machine only noticed an upset stomach and prescribed some drops for the nausea, which have had no effect so far. Yesterday, even Ren had been with him to check on his health. Probably he had thought that Hux was faking the illness to avoid his duties, but after the General had puked in front of his feet, the Supreme Leader knew better. If only he would finally get better... In an attempt to find a position where his battered body could lie without pain, Hux rolled over to his side and fell asleep from exhaustion a little later.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Ren's jaws grinded in helpless frustration as he looked down at the sleeping General. The strain of the past few days had left clear marks on the red-haired man. His already rather narrow face was sunken, his eyes darkly shaded, his otherwise perfectly combed hair sweaty and tangled. He suffered from the pregnancy, that was more than obvious and the Medidroid who had examined him had let Ren know that he would lose the baby if he didn't get better soon. Of course, Ren had programmed the Droid not to tell Hux the truth about his condition, but the result remained the same: the General's health was alarming.  
Clearly, Ren had underestimated the consequences of decades of using male hormones. Hux's body was not built for pregnancy. His pelvis was too narrow to carry a child and his uterus was too underdeveloped to provide the baby with sufficient nutrients, so his body was resisting this condition, which could threaten his life. But Ren would not allow Hux's body to reject the child. He would do everything in his power to make sure Hux recovered. In the worst case, he would even put the General into an artificial coma until the due date, but he would prefer Hux to carry the baby while awake so that the anesthetics would not harm it. Nevertheless, if circumstances required, he would not hesitate to put the life of his child over that of the General.

XXXXXX

General Hux

It took another week before General Hux could resume service. In the end he had had to receive infusions for several days while lying in the infirmary, as his stomach had been too weak to keep even finely pureed bland foods down. Although his clothes were now hanging loosly around his gaunt figure and he still had to swallow some pills, but according to the medidroids he was finally recovering and he was eager to return to the bridge and signalize with his presence there was no use in having high hopes for his command. He alone was in control of the Finalizer, no one else, and it would only happen over his dead body that one of the over eagerly lieutenants challenged his command. 

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Thank God, the crisis was averted. Hux's body had already been in a critical phase when they finally found a preparation that he seemed to tolerate. The vomiting and the associated weakness stagnated and finally receded to such an extent that Hux even found the desire to eat again. Nevertheless, it would still take a while before the General could make up for the weight he had lost. At the moment, he still looked hollow-cheeked and paler than usual, but with his appetite, Hux also rediscovered the longing for his command, and as soon as he had recovered enough to get out of bed, he was already back on the bridge. But Ren was alright with that. The Medidroids had assured him that the child was well and that was the main thing. As long as Hux was happy, this had a positive effect on the baby's development, so Ren would try to keep him in this state as long as possible.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Hux read the reports of the individual departments of his ship, humming contentedly. He loved his command just like that. Everything went exactly as it should. In fact, their situation could hardly be better. There hadn't been an incident with any resistance fighters for weeks and the last planets they had visited surrendered without them losing a single Stormtrooper. Perfect. Even Ren had been lately easier to deal with than usual. Contrary to his habit, the other man didn't seek a dispute with him, but instead had even insisted that they discuss their decisions over dinner. Hux had been skeptical at first, had sensed a possible trap behind this suggestion, an opportunity to humiliate or use him in the seclusion of Ren's quarters, but in fact Ren had only had food on his mind, which in the end had even turned out to be pleasant. Besides eating, they had communicated with each other in a civilized way, and not only about work. Surprised, Hux discovered that Ren could be a competent interlocuter when he wanted to be. He was eloquent, charming and even funny, and Ren seemed to enjoy his company as well, making it an integral part of their two daily cycles.  
Without looking up from his data pad, Hux changed the position on his chair, noticing that the uniform trousers tightened uncomfortably. He really had to watch out how much he ate. He simply was not used to such opulent meals. Otherwise, he would end up completely out of the picture.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Eagerly, Ren let his eyes wander over the General's latest laboratory results, which he had had collected as part of a routine check. The vitamin supplements had served him well. All levels were within normal ranges and the child was growing and thriving. Everything developed as it should, thanks in part to the regular meals Ren had with the General. Silently, he congratulated himself on the idea of disguising their meals as a command meeting, so Hux could not refuse without good reason, but in fact Ren had to admit that he was now actually enjoying what he had initially considered a tiresome duty. Perhaps it was because of the pregnancy that Hux's tone lacked the sharpness that he had previously displayed. If the General wanted, it could be quite entertaining to talk with him about the Old Republic, the Empire, and the Galaxy itself, so Ren found himself longing for the next dinner with him. Of course his main focus was always on the child. The baby had absolute priority. The General was just a necessary appendage.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Exhausted, Hux turned to the side, watching Ren's profile further out of the corner of his eye. The dark-haired man lay completely relaxed on his back and stared at the ceiling of the quarters. Recently, sex with him had changed. While Ren had previously taken him hard and from behind, they now usually slept together face to face. He also took his time with him and was more careful, almost tender. But probably the most striking change was that Ren stayed after the actual act, and not just until Hux fell asleep. No, he was usually still there when the General woke up. A few times he had caught him watching him sleep. It was a little strange, but who knew what was going on in Ren's head. Somewhere between dreaming and awaking, Hux thought he could actually feel Ren's hands caressing him, whispering soft words in his ear. The meaning didn't reach his sleep-washed brain, but he felt warm and protected, and even though he knew it was nonsense, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Carefully, Ren groped with the Force for the small presence in the man next to him, enjoying how warm and alive it felt. It was still too early to realize anything more than his mere existence. It was not yet a real consciousness, not a clear-thinking individual, but it was there and that alone counted. Maybe he was imagining it, but if he looked closely, he thought he could already see a small swell on Hux's belly, and although it was far from his mind to wake him, he couldn't help but caress this swelling with his hand. By now, their child was already four months old and the more time passed, the stronger Ren felt the urge to watch over his little family and protect them. Even though Hux was practically just a vessel for the baby, this instinct extended to him as well. After all, their child would not be able to live without him. And when he himself drifted off to sleep at some point, it was not uncommon for his body to be pressed against Hux's back, his arm around him, to keep him away from anything that could harm him. A position that was both protective and possessive at the same time, but Ren resisted the idea that it could be anything other than pure expediency that tempted him to do so.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Hux looked at his reflection with suspicion. Something was wrong with him. Although he still took his injection every morning, he only had to shave once a week at the moment. Even if he had never had a strong beard before, it hadn't been this weak since his youth. To make matters worse, he felt somehow strange in his head. Not really tired, but not really awake either, as if his thoughts were constantly covered by a soft layer of cotton wool, which made it difficult to reach out and hold on to one. And as if that wasn't worrying enough, he couldn't close his pants even when held his breath. Well, he still ate regularly with Ren, but he made sure that the portions weren't too large and he had even made a plan for a workout in the gym for his time off work, but he still didn't manage to lose weight. He had visited a Medidroid several times in the last weeks to check his health, but the Droid hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, Hux was sure that something was up. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

If Hux kept this up, Ren would have him sedated. Although he had started weeks ago to mix light psychotropic drugs into the General's injection, which were supposed to make him calm and easier to control, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep him in the dark. Although he had expected that Hux would eventually notice the change his body was going through, the Medidroids had been able to soothe his nerves until then. That he now began to do excessive sport was not in Ren's mind, though. A little exercise didn't hurt the child, but if Hux overdid it, he would make things worse. Presumably the general's subconscious already suspected the answer to his questions, but his consciousness still refused to accept the logical answer. Even if one couldn't see it under the uniform, his belly showed a distinct bulge and Hux's face had become fuller and softer. It was only a matter of days before the General left the phase of denial behind and when that time came, Ren had to have the right answers ready.

XXXXXX

General Hux

I am pregnant.

The knowledge flowed through him like a bucket of ice water. After it became more and more difficult for him to do his work and make decisions, Hux had on intuition stoped the injections and, for the first time in a long time, he felt like himself again after a few days. His mind was so clear that when he felt a strange prick in his stomach and even the umpteenth visit to the medidroid hadn't brought any new insights, Hux listed an analysis of all his symptoms, which in the end only allowed this one conclusion. He was expecting a child of Kylo Ren, who somehow had not only managed to manipulate the Medical department in such a way that the Droids kept Hux in the dark about his condition, but also to sedate him with drugs. Which in turn meant that Ren knew about the pregnancy and had probably even deliberately induced it. This also explained why Ren hardly ever let him out of his sight lately.

His head was spinning. If he took his physical condition as a basis and took into account when the first symptoms showed up, he was probably already in his sixth month and the "pricks" were actually the first movements of the child. Good God, he was devastated. In his panic, he had already read in the holonet about whether it was still possible to terminate the pregnancy at this late stage, but the results had given him little encouragement. On board of the Finalizer, his chances for surgery were at zero. Ren would never allow to have the child cut out, and inducing a miscarriage would probably kill him as well as the baby, because if Hux understood anything about anatomy, it was impossible for the child to fit through his pelvis. 

So what were his alternatives? A power struggle against Ren could not possibly be won in his condition, and to go on pretending to know nothing was out of the question. A single look of Ren in his head would immediately reveal the lie, but to get the child willingly seemed impossible to Hux. He had never wanted a baby and he didn't want one now. Especially not with Kylo Ren, who had simply sedated him without his knowledge and used him as his incubator. No, he had to get out of here. Somewhere where Ren would never find him, so he could get rid of the baby. But how was he gonna do that? Ren would never let him leave the ship willingly while he had his precious offspring inside him. Still, he would have to find a way. Somehow, before he lost his mind completely.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Out of his mind with rage and despair, Ren punched his fist so hard against the wall that his ankles cracked despite the gloves, but he didn't even feel the pain. The General was gone. As if swallowed by the ground. They had just been in a tactical meeting with the officers when Hux had apologized under the pretext of having to go to the washroom. In principle nothing unusual. The bigger the child grew, the more it put pressure on Hux's bladder, but when the General hadn't returned by the end of the meeting, Ren began to get suspicious and started looking for him. Without result. Immediately, Hux's peculiar behavior over the past few days came to his mind. Though he hadn't really been rebellious, he hadn't been as compliant as usual, so Ren had considered to increase the dosage of the drugs, but the Droids had warned him that a further increase could damage the baby, so he hadn't done it after all. To calm down, he had wanted to take a look inside Hux's head to make sure everything was as it should be, but he hadn't been able to do that either, which could also have been due to the strong psychotropic drugs. And now he was gone.

A hastily initiated scan of the entire Stardestroyer confirmed his worst fears. General Hux was no longer on board of the spaceship. Then where was he? They hadn't passed a planet for several cycles and no ship had left the Finalizer. Ren was faced with a mystery, but one he needed to solve right away. Since Hux's last examination, the Medidroids had warned him that he was about to enter the critical stage of pregnancy. His blood values showed that he was suffering from anemia despite the vitamin supplements, the pressure on his pelvis could lead to permanent nerve damage, and his kidneys would not be able to withstand the strain for long. If everything had gone according to plan, Ren would have condemned the General to bed rest in four weeks at the latest. Of course, after they had finally talked eye to eye about his condition. But it had not come to that. 

Damn it, he had to find him and he had to do it fast. Before it was too late.

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So here we are, the witching hour  
The quickest time to divide and devour  
Devide and devour  
If I could end the quest for fire  
For truth, for love and my desire  
Myself

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

General Hux

The small capsule was barely big enough for him to turn around while lying in it and resembled more a flying coffin than a rescue pod, but it had been his only chance of escape. Anything larger would have caused suspicion if it had floated in space along with the garbage the Finalizer had dropped off regularly. Apart from its size, which barely had enough room for himself, oxygen tanks, water and food for a few days, the capsule had another disadvantage: It had no real engine, only a few weak jets, just enough to let him reach the next inhabited planet in a few days. 

So long he had to stay lying down in his tiny prison. Already now, after a few hours, his back was hurting from the weight that was pressed on it and the catheter he had put on himself in his distress was pressing uncomfortably in his bladder, but it was an inevitable evil. Better than having to keep playing Ren's game. So at least he had a chance to be free and to be able to decide about himself. The child chose exactly this moment to kick him in the side, so that Hux involuntarily pressed a hand against the spot. This was typical for Ren's offspring, reminding him that he was by no means master of himself. He was not even master of his own body. But he would change that as soon as he reached the planet, he swore to himself. He would cut this piece of Kylo Ren out of his body, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Restless as a tiger in a cage, Ren roamed the corridors of the Stardestroyer, with the crew members hastily flinching from him. Since the General had disappeared, Ren's outbursts had already cost several lives and none of the Stormtroopers, mechanics or navigators had any desire to be next. Three days had passed since Hux had left the Finalizer and still there was no trace of him. Although he was so exhausted by now that he was not only literally dead on his feet, Ren hadn't slept a wink since then. He just couldn't do it. He was missing the warm body next to his own. The familiar feeling in the force that his child had made him feel and the steady beating of two hearts when his hand rested on Hux's belly created a loss through their absence that tore a huge hole in his life. Again and again he stretched his senses far beyond the metall frame of the Stardestroyer into space, trying to reach Hux through the child inside of him, but in vain. All he found was just coldness and emptiness and silence.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Desperate, Hux closed his eyes for a brief moment when he left the small medical emergency centre. His last hope had burst like a soap bubble. Why was he stranded on a planet whose ethical standards forbid him to end a life without reason? Who were these beings to force him to have this child? As if it was not his decision if this child lived or died! After all, he had to carry it inside him. He had been alone with it three days in this capsule. He had felt every movement, every stretch as heartburn, every hiccup as a trembling of the skin of his abdomen. One might have thought that the time without distraction had brought him closer to the baby, but it had strengthened his resolve rather than made him waver. He had to get rid of Kylo Ren's child, but all the money he possessed was not enough to circumvent the laws of this world. 

XXXXXX

General Hux

"Hux." Ren knew it sounded like begging, probably the thousandth desperate attempt to reach the General in the hope that it was not too late. "Please, if you can hear me, I'm sorry."

At first Hux believed in an illusion, a hallucination, when the words suddenly appeared in his head. He, who had never been a force sensitive, suddenly heard a voice? This could only be a trick the damned baby played on him. 

Since the clinic had rejected his request, he had had no choice but to look for a place to stay in the settlement. A return to the First Order was out of the question and the fear of discovery kept him from trying his luck on another planet. Not that his ailing health would have allowed another journey at all. In the two standart weeks that had passed since his escape from the Finalizer, his condition had steadily worsened. Prolonged standing or walking was as impossible as lying on his back or bending over. Even slight exertions caused him problems with breathing and since it had happened to him more than once that he could no longer hold the water, he hardly ever left the quarters he had occupied.

Apart from short trips to the village to stock up on food and medicine, Hux kept to himself and talked to his child. What else could he do? As much as he resisted, he had no choice but to accept the idea that he would have to carry this child to therm. From time to time when he talked to it, he even had the feeling that the child would answer him by punching or kicking him, and sometimes, very rarely, Hux thought he had an unexpected connection to the force through Ren's offspring.

Like now. 

"Hux, I never wanted it to come to this. You must believe that."

It was definitely Ren's voice he heard. Of course, there was a possibility he was imagining it. In fact, that was the most likely scenario. That the mixture of hormones, medication and the self-chosen loneliness was slowly cooking his mind into syrup, but somehow Hux couldn't believe it. In fact, it would be fitting for Ren to appeal to his understanding so that Hux would return to him. If it was a hallucination, it would be wisest not to give in to it in order to keep the last bit of self-respect he still had, and if it was real, it would be best not to react to it either. If Ren knew that he heard him, that Hux could sense him through the child, then there was also a danger that he would find out where they were, and then it was only a matter of time before a shuttle landed on the planet, captured him and returned him to Ren.

Still, this may have been his only chance to tell Ren how angry he was with him. Screw the risk.

"You used me." The words he thought sounded as bitter as if he had actually spoken them aloud.

The answer came promptly, full of emotion, excitement and relief. "Hux! Thank God! Are you all right? Is the child well?"

"Of course, that's all you care about. Your child," Hux spat at him and he hated himself for the disappointment and grief he felt. "You're not even a little bit interested in what I'm going through. How could you do this to me?"

"I admit, in the beginning there was only this wish", Ren tried clumsily to put into words what had driven him. "I wanted a child so badly, and when I found out you could have one, it was like suddenly everything made sense." That was so typical of Ren again. It was like everything revolved around him, his desires, his destiny!

"So without speaking to me, you just decided to let me be your womb?!" Hux shot back, grateful that the anger in him was about to take over. How much he now wished he could have Ren in front of him physically to get at his throat, but considering his physical condition, that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Yes. No! It's complicated." Ren's frustration at not being understood by Hux was obvious, and the General could see him walking up and down in front of his inner eye, trying to find the right phrases. "I knew you would never agree to have my child, but I thought that once it grew inside you, you might understand that we have created something wonderful together."

He could not be serious. How stupid did he think he was?! "Tell me, are you nuts?" he blurted out and this time he didn't just think the words, he actually said them out loud. "You raped me and drugged me! First you took me off my hormones to make me fertile, and then you drugged me weak and will-less!"

"I only wanted what was best for you and the child," Ren tried to justify himself, and the General almost laughed about his choice of words.

"Of course, especially for me."

If it was possible to touch someone mentally, Ren did it just at that moment, so the General involuntarily looked down at himself to make sure the other man was not actually holding his hand. "Hux, you may not want to hear this, but the drugs were also there to make you feel better. Constantly, your organs were in danger of failing, or your inner balance was threatening to slip into depression. All I wanted was to keep you healthy and happy."

Hux almost believed in his concern, but only almost. Ren had always been manipulative, but he had never been able to wrap up the general. Hux had always seen through him, and he did now. "So your precious child doesn't die with me."

"No, it's not like that. Or not anymore," Ren immediately claimed. "I admit, at first I only saw you as a means to an end, but the longer my child grew inside you, the more my feelings for you changed."

Hux felt his anger slowly but surely turn into something else. Horror. Fright. If Ren really believed what he was saying, then he was beyond madness. "If you talk about love now, I swear I will take the nearest kitchen knife and ram it into my body. Then you will never see us both again“, he threatened darkly and meant every word of it.

"Please Hux, don't do that. Perhaps it is presumptuous to speak of love, but I swear it is the truth when I say that I have never seen anything more beautiful than how you have become rounder from week to week. All I wanted, and all I still want, is to hold you and protect you until the child is born and beyond.“

Ren was insane, completely insane. Of course, Hux had always known that something was wrong with the knight, but never before had he seen so clearly as at that moment that his perception of the situation was drifting completely past reality. Hux was lucky to have escaped this madness in the nick of time. It was inconceivable what else Ren would have done to him in his deranged state of mind. "Forget it. There is no way I'm going back to the First Order."

When he noticed that he was getting nowhere with sweet talk, Ren changed his tactics. "You know it's only a matter of time before - if I can communicate with you through the force of the baby - I'll find you sooner or later."

Now they were getting closer. Threats were more Ren's style than the emotional thing. But Hux had not come this far to be intimidated by him now. "If you really care about me as you say you do, you will make no attempt to find us. And you will not try to contact me again if you value our life."

If there was something Ren disliked, it was being blackmailed, but given the options, he had no choice but to go for it. Hux could practically hear the other man gnashing his teeth before returning, "Remember, it's my child, too."

"If everything goes according to plan, you will have your child as soon as it is born and I will be away far enough that you will never find me," the General explained his conditions and he meant them. Ren could have what he wanted so desperately, if he left Hux in peace. Despite all the months the child had grown inside him, it still felt more like a part of Kylo Ren than of himself, so he felt no guilt in handing it over to him.

For what seemed like an endless moment, there was silence and Hux thought Ren had ended the connection before he finally spoke up again. "All right, I accept your terms. But I appeal to your conscience to remember that the baby can't be blamed for my mistakes. It's not its fault that I'm the father."

Although Hux didn't trust the other man even as far as he could spit, he had no choice but to believe him and considering his possibilities, a temporary truce was the best Hux could ask for anyway. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Frustrated, Kylo Ren drove his hands over his face. As relieved as he was to have finally made contact with the General, the more disappointed he was about the result. Although he knew that Hux - and probably the baby - were well, he had played out all the cards, but he still had not been able to convince the General of his intentions and persuade him to return. Maybe he had laid it on a bit too thick, but it was still worth a try. It is said that the hormone production of expectant mothers made them need harmony and wanted a safe and stable environment for themselves and their child, but if this was true, the General was an exception. Threatening Hux then hadn't been very smart, but after he had seen through his tactics of wrapping him up, Ren had overshot the target in a fit of rage. 

Of course, he could still try to find his location through the force, but Ren knew from experience that Hux was not a man of empty words. Despite this, Ren had always believed that the General's instinct for self-preservation precluded an end by his own hand. It did say a lot about how he felt about Ren if he would rather put an end to his life, and therefore the life of his child, than return to him, but after what Ren had done, he probably deserved that reaction. As hard as it was for him to admit defeat to Hux, he just couldn't take the risk that the General would carry out his threat. Instead, he had no choice but to wait and trust that Hux would keep his word and leave the child to him when it was born.

As far as the General was concerned, however, the last word had not yet been spoken. During the months he had kept Hux in his bed, Ren had begun to consider him his property and he would not allow it to elude him permanently. He would take back what belonged to him, with Hux's consent or without.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Though Hux's health declined from week to week, the healers refused to bring the child into the world even one day before its time, so the General saw the moment the contractions finally began as a redemption. For more than a month he had been completely tied to bed rest in the clinic, his body full of water and in pain, constantly in fear of being found by Ren until nature finally showed mercy. Nevertheless, for Hux seemed the minutes from the moment his amniotic sac suddenly burst to the releasing anesthesia nearly endless. Spasmodic pain ran through him until he finally fell asleep, only to turn into dark dreams of fighting and blood as he lay on the operating table and when he finally woke up an hour later, dazed and disoriented, the first thing he noticed was his much flatter stomach. Although there was still a noticeable swelling, the bulge, which had reached the dimensions of a medicine ball towards the end, had finally disappeared. Searching, Hux looked around, fighting a sudden panic inside him as he discovered the empty crib next to his own bed, but before he could even consider looking for his child in his weakened condition, a nurse appeared in the doorway with a bundle in her arm, which she finally handed over to him with a knowing smile.

In a mixture of fear and trepidation, Hux looked down at the tiny face peeking out of the blanket and his heart almost stopped as he recognized the dark hair and familiar facial features. "Your daughter," said the woman in Basic, as if it needed an explanation, and Hux almost laughed without humor. No, there was no doubt about whose child he was holding in his arms.

But the strange thing was that at the moment he didn't even care. He was just happy that she was safe and sound. As far as he could see, she had everything that went with it. Head, body, arms and legs and on her hands, ten tiny fingers. Oh God, how Hux wished he could hate the little one for what she was and yet all he felt when she finally opened her eyes was one thing:

Love.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

The beeping of the Datapad made him pick it up before the screen came to life and showed him the officer on duty, Lieutenant Mitaka. "Supreme Leader. There's a transmission coming in for you."

Ren nodded coolly. "Put it through."

Mitaka disappeared, instead the face of a strange woman appeared. She seemed frightened when she looked at him, but after all he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, so this reaction was understandable. Judging by the traditional dress she was a nurse and according to the coordinates that were displayed, not a week's flight away from the position where the General had disappeared at the time. A coincidence? He doesn't think so. Kyo Ren's heart was beating involuntarily

"I am listening," he finally let the woman know

"My Lord, I'm instructed to tell you, that your daughter is safe and waiting for you to take her home."

At first, Ren felt mostly relief, he had feared the worst in the months of silence since he had spoken to Hux, but at the same time he knew that this was not all. "What about the mother?" he finally asked, longing for the answer at the same time, but involuntarily fearing it.

Regretfully, the nurse shook her head before saying the words Ren did not want to hear. "He did not survive the birth."

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback. I love to hear your thoughts. It gives me so much inspiration to carry on writing. Hope you will like the last chapter, too.

Alibi

Epilog

I fell apart  
But got back up again  
And then I fell apart  
But got back up again

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

Kylo Ren

An unadorned grey stone in the cemetery of the emergency centre was all that was left of the infamous General Hux of the First Order. Stunned, Ren's eyes wandered over the engraved name, not knowing what exactly he expected, but still unable to comprehend that Hux should really be dead. How dare he just died! To elude Ren in the only way he could do nothing against. He could have fought against all odds, but against death, Ren was as powerless as anyone else. This had not been the plan. Hux should have been with him. For now and for all time, or until Ren grew weary of him. 

Still, he couldn't help but hate himself for not preventing it. It was his fault, his personal failure, that it had come to this. If he hadn't obeyed Hux and still gone looking for him, there might have been a chance to surprise him, to overwhelm him before he really took action. It would have been best if he hadn't let Hux out of his sight at all from the beginning, to make escape impossible. He could have had a transmitter implanted in him secretly so that he would know where Hux was at all times. Or he should have sedated him, then the General might still be alive now. 

The only good thing that this dilemma had brought with it lay sleeping in his arms, unaware of the drama to which it owed its existence. Even if he had been blind, her signature in the Force would have told him that she was his daughter. Strong, pure, new and innocent. But Ren had eyes in his head, so he could see how much she looked like him. The black hair, the shape of the face, even the protruding ears, she was like a miniature of him - only the eyes, she had clearly inherited from Hux.

With a deep sigh, Ren pressed the child a little closer to him before turning around with a last look to Hux's grave. From now on, the child had only him, and he swore by everything that was sacred to him that he would protect her. No being would ever dare lay a hand on her. If he had to, he would give his life for her, just as the General had given his. He would raise her in Hux's spirit to be a loyal member of the First Order. To a leader, strong in the Force, as he himself and committed to the cause with her whole being, as Hux had been. He owed him that.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Not far away, yet at a distance enough not to be seen, General Hux watched as Ren held a silent conversation with his grave. There was something strangely surreal about reading his own name on the stone, but in his eyes there had been no other way. If he had learned anything from their mental communication of that time, it was the knowledge that Ren would never had let him go. He would always had looked for a way to get him back. Hux had had to die first to finally gain the freedom he so bitterly longed for. He had help by a stranger he had met by coincidence during his pregnancy at the market, where he tried to get free food with some mental tricks. Whether he was a Force user without training, a Jedi living in hiding, or a Sith in exile, Hux could not say, only that he was obviously well-versed in the Force and desperately needed money. And since the General had enough resources to offer him, it hadn't been hard to convince the man to do him a favor.

Changing the memories of the hospital staff had not been a big problem, leaving his daughter behind had been much more so, but Hux knew she was better off with her father. Since she seemed to be as strong in the Force as Ren, it was only a matter of time before he found her anyway, so Hux thought it would be better to give her up voluntarily. All he could offer her was a life on the run, an existence in hiding, so as not to fall into the hands of the First Order or the Resistance. While Ren may have been a mentally ill, manipulative bastard in many ways, he had the same abilities as she did, and he was the Supreme Leader of the galaxy's strongest army. He would protect her and nurture and teach her how to use the Force, and Hux could only hope that the love he undoubtedly felt for her would make him change for the better. 

Still, it hurt to watch Ren leave with the little one and Hux almost made the mistake of running after them, but he held back at the last moment. As much as it pained him, he had to let them go. His path was no longer theirs, he had made this decision consciously and he would see it through. Still he would keep his daughter in his heart. Where she belonged, close to the place that had been her home for nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? Really? What do you think?
> 
> Anybody here who wants to know what's going to happen with these two and their baby?
> 
> I already finished writing a Sequel to the story, which I will start to translate, soon. The title of the new story is "Love is madness". I wonder if the name gives a clue to the content.
> 
> I hope you stay curious ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to Star Wars, the characters or to the lyrics. Mine is only the idea to the story and I don't earn any money with my writing. I do it only for the love of the writing itself.


End file.
